EP 0 581 491 A discloses a known form of bottled liquid dispenser in which a liquid (usually water) is supplied from a bottle to hot and cold discharge outlets via respective reservoirs. The cold reservoir of such a dispenser normally includes an outer casing of foamed heat insulating material, with cooling coils interposed between the insulation material and the wall of the reservoir. The hot reservoir contains an electrical heating element, and this too is commonly held in a casing of heat insulating foam to reduce heat loss.
There is a general trend towards reducing the volume of bottled liquid dispensers so that they occupy less space. On the other hand, the volume of the reservoirs should generally be as large as possible to maximize the volume of hot or cold liquid which can be dispensed without having to wait for the temperature to re-stabilize.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of bottled liquid dispenser which allows the volume of the dispenser to be minimized whilst maximizing the internal liquid-containing space within the respective reservoir.